Unity One Starbase
Unity One Starbase was a massive Federation Alliance space station in the Gateway system, dubbed by Jean-Luc Picard as "The Most Advanced Starbase In The Galaxy". Following initial completion of the station in 2379, it was destroyed in a rogue Romulan attack. Rebuilt over the next five years, it soon became the center of Federation and allied trade and commerce in the Triangle and was critically involved in political schemes and military operations of the 2380s and 90s, including the Rakelli pirate incident, multiple Borg invasions and an Iconian takeover, under the legendary joint-command of Captain Puto and Captain Lewis. ( ) Background The Unity Project began in the late 2370s when Federation and Klingon engineers made plans to construct a large base of operations in the Federation/Klingon/Romulan Triangle. During the construction of the starbase, Adeptus IV served as a major checkpoint of construction supplies. The first structure of the station was completed in 2378, however, it was destroyed soon after by Romulan renegades led by Admiral Arai. ( video game: ) The main spaceframe was able to be salvaged from debris and engineers began to rebuild the starbase and improving it. The station was completed in mid-2384. The young Captain Puto and Captain Lewis were assigned command. Features Similar in size to a Spacedock-style starbase, Unity's function was to serve as a trading outpost, defence platform and base of Federation Alliance operations in the Beta Quadrant. Developed by Klingon engineers, Unity is equipped with a long-range sensor array that can detect cloaked ships within several sectors, a feature that led to the initial Romulan attacks. Advanced races, such as the Iccobar have managed to not be detected by the sensor array. History In late 2384 and early 2385, the pirate race known as the Rakelli made an enemy of the Alliance and attacked the station in a number of incidents. After Captains Puto and Lewis were reassigned to the , the station went under the command of Lt. Commander Chelsie Fox. The Federation starship replaced the as the main attached vessel during this time. As of 2389, Puto and Lewis returned to command the station along with their crewmembers Laura Lee and Jonathan Kent. Battles at Unity *Battle of Unity Starbase The Rakelli attacked the station in a medium force but were defeated by superior Federation forces. *Frigate attack on Unity Starbase After their covert operations were discovered in the Gateway Asteroid Belt, two Rakelli frigates attacked Unity, but were quickly dispatched. *Second Battle of Unity Starbase The Borg/Rakelli fleet attempted to capture the starbase, but mid-battle the Rakelli cruisers turned on the Borg cube, forcing it to retreat. :Also see Battle of Beta Thoridor. Senior staff :See also: Unity One Starbase personnel *Captain Puto *Captain Lewis - 2384 onward *Captain Lisa Coventry - 2386 onward *Commander Tina Nuttol - 2384 onward *Commander Rob Whitfield - 2385 onward *Commander Sam Hawkins - Various *Lieutenant Commander Prax - 2384 onward *Lieutenant Commander Chelsie Fox External link Unity 1 Category:Star Trek: Unity